The Super Shredder
Zurück zur Episodenliste The Super Shredder ("Der Super-Shredder") ist die 98. Folge der 2012 Animationsserie und die 20. Folge der vierten Staffel. Handlung thumb|left|240px|Shredder unleashed!In der geheimen Waldvilla des Shredders liegt der Schurke immer noch an der Mutagen-Transfusionsnadel von Baxter Stockman. Der Shredder ist während dieser langen Erholungszeit jedoch ungeduldig geworden und befiehlt Stockman - entgegen dessen Warnungen -, ihm den Rest des Mutagens in einem Satz zu verabreichen. Wie von Stockman befürchtet, verursacht diese Überdosis des Präparats eine Verwandlung, die den Shredder zu einem riesigen, mit Stahlklingen übersäten Monster mutiert. Mit seiner neugewonnenen Kraft beschließt er nun, seinen endgültigen Schlag gegen seinen Erzfeind auszuführen... thumb|240px|Alles nur ein Traum?Im Kanalversteck leitet Splinter seine Söhne und April durch eine Meditationsrunde, doch seit der letzten Nacht wird er ständig von einem Traum beunruhigt, in dem er in einen Abgrund stürzte, den Shredder bekämpfte und in dieser Konfrontation sein Leben ließ. Er versichert zwar seinen Söhnen, dass dieser Traum kein Grund zur Beuruhigung ist; doch später, als die meisten von ihnen vor der neuesten Folge von Chris Bradford's 2 Ruff Krew sitzen, fällt auf einmal der Strom aus. Donatello erforscht die Ausbreitung des Stromausfalls und stellt fest, dass dieser auch den Block betroffen hat, in dem sich das alte Hauptquartier des Foot Clans befindet. Von dieser Neuigkeit alarmiert, schickt Splinter sofort seine Söhne aus, um sich zu vergewissern, dass mit Karai alles in Ordnung ist. thumb|left|240px|FamilienkampfIm Foot-Hauptquartier indessen werden Karai, Shinigami und ihre Ninjas im Schutz des Stromausfalls vom Shredder und dessen Gefolgsleuten infiltriert. Karai und ihre Leute geben ihr Bestes, doch sie alle werden vom Super Shredder im Alleingang besiegt. Karai wird vom Shredder gerade als Gefangene verschleppt, als die Turtles und April im Shellraiser am Ort des Geschehens eintreffen. Ihr Versuch, den Monster-Shredder mit ihrem Wagen in Grund und Boden zu rammen, scheitert kläglich an dessen Superstärke, und der Shredder gibt ihnen eine Nachricht für Splinter mit, dass er an den Ort kommen soll, an dem der Shredder ihn das letzte Mal besiegt hat, wenn er Karai lebend wiedersehen will. Danach wirft er den Wagen um und setzt das ausgelaufene Benzin in Brand; die Turtles können den havarierten Wagen in letzter Sekunde evakuieren und sich in die Kanalisation zurückziehen. thumb|240px|Die Anklage eines MonstersWieder zuhause überliefern die Turtles ihrem Sensei die schreckliche Neuigkeit, und Splinter ordnet den sofortigen Aufbruch zu diesem bewussten Kampfplatz in der Kanalisation an, wohl wissend, dass der Shredder ihnen dort eine Falle gestellt hat. Das Erste, was sie zu ihrer Überraschung dort vorfinden, sind Fotos aus Splinters, Tang Shens und Shredders vergangenen glücklichen Tagen im Foot Clan, ehe der Shredder sie dort einschließt und eine Feuerfalle entzündet, welcher die Turtles gerade noch entgehen können. Die Freunde kommen in einem bekannten Teil der U-Bahntunnel heraus, wo sie weitere Fotos aus Splinters Vergangenheit erblicken, die vom Shredder ebenfalls eingeäschert werden. Als sie Karai rufen hören, läuft Splinter impulsiv in die Richtung, aus der ihre Stimme gekommen ist; die Turtles und April verlieren jedoch schnell den Anschluss an ihren Meister und werden von Rahzar und Tiger Claw auf eine vorbeifahrende U-Bahn gelockt. Die Turtles können ihre Kontrahenten zwar schnell ausschalten, doch dann leitet Fishface die Bahn auf ein totes Gleis. Die Turtles und April können dem Crash mit letzter Not entkommen und versuchen sofort die Spur ihres Sensei''s wieder aufzunehmen. thumb|240px|left|Zweikampf der UngeheuerSplinter gelangt währenddessen in eine Zentralkammer, wo er Karai an der Decke gefesselt findet. Kaum ist er dort eingetroffen, zeigt sich der Shredder und klagt Splinter in seinem Wahn weiter des Mordes an Tang Shen und der "Verderbung" seiner Tochter an. Splinter eröffnet das Duell, doch die Differenz zwischen seiner Stärke und der des Super Shredders erweist sich als zu groß für ihn. Schwer verletzt zieht Splinter sich in die Kanaltunnel zurück, verfolgt von seinem rachsüchtigen Feind. Karai kann sich selbst von ihren Fesseln befreien und begegnet den Turtles; doch ehe sie gemeinsam die Verfolgung aufnehmen können, werden sie von einer Gruppe Super Foot-Bots attackiert. Sie können die Roboter zwar besiegen, verlieren aber dadurch kostbare Zeit. thumb|240px|Risiken und NebenwirkungenDer Super Shredder verfolgt Splinter bis in die vergessene unterirdische Stadt, wo es erneut zum Kampf zwischen ihnen kommt. Wieder wird Splinter vom Shredder brutal zusammengeschlagen, doch als er ihm den Todesstoß versetzen will, spielt der Körper des Shredders plötzlich verrückt, da Stockmans Mutagenmischung noch nicht vollständig stabilisiert gewesen ist. Nun vollständig jenseits aller Vernunft verdoppelt der Shredder seine Anstrengungen, Splinter zu töten; die Turtles, April und Karai treffen zwar noch ein, werden aber durch eine neue Gruppe von Super Foot-Bots abgelenkt. thumb|240px|left|Into the AbyssSchließlich kann der Super Shredder Splinter auf einem zerfallenen Brückenbogen in die Enge treiben und ihm das Bein brechen; doch damit läuft er seinem alten Feind selbst in die Falle. Splinter löst mit einem Kunai einen vorbereiteten Sprengsatz aus, der den Bogen unter ihren Füßen zum Einsturz bringt. Der Shredder versucht sich in Sicherheit zu bringen, doch Splinter klammert sich an ihn und reißt in mit sich hinunter in den nebelverhangenen Abgrund der toten Stadt. Seine schockierte Familie kann angesichts der Übermacht der Foot-Bots nichts anderes tun, als den Rückzug anzutreten; doch noch ehe sie sich sammeln können, stellen sich ihnen Rocksteady und Bebop an der Spitze einer Gruppe von Foot-Bots in den Weg... Zitate *'Chris Bradford': Stop, Ninja Commander! Chris Bradford wird endlich dein grausames sozialistisches Imperium vernichten! Für die Wahrheit, die Gerechtigkeit und Bootladungen voller Geld! '''Ninja Commander': Du kommst dir so mächtig vor, Bradford! Was hälst du davon, wenn ich dich ein wenig mit meinem Kreissägenblaster zurechtstutze? Chris Bradford: Ich werde dir so hart in deinen kommunistischen Hintern treten, dass er hochfliegt und auf deinem Kopf landet wie ein riesiges Po-Barett. *'Tiger Claw': Sei gegrüßt, alte Freundin. Shinigami: Tiger Claw und Bradford? Karai: Das war sehr dumm, hierherzukommen, ihr Freaks! Rahzar: Ohh, wir dachten, dass dies ein guter Zeitpunkt wäre für ein Familientreffen. [Der Super Shredder erscheint im Thronsaal] Karai: [bestürzt] Du... du bist... all das geworden... was du verabscheut hast! Was du gehasst hast! Ein Mutant!! Super Shredder: Meine Tochter... bitte. Ich habe dies für dich getan. Um unseren Feind zu vernichten - das Monster, dass deiner Mutter das Leben nahm: Hamato Yoshi. Karai: Du bist wahnsinnig! Du bist das Monster! Du hast dich selbst so sehr angelogen, dass du nichts als einem Traum geglaubt hast!! Super Shredder: Schweig!! Ich war da. Ich habe gesehen, was geschehen ist - in der Nacht, in der er das Leben deiner Mutter nahm! Ich... habe es gesehen. Shinigami: Machen wir diesen wahnsinnigen Akuma fertig. *'Splinter': Saki!! Was hast du getan?! Super Shredder: Ich habe mich zur Perfektion geformt, Rattenmann. Sieh mich an und lerne die Angst kennen. Splinter: Du musst stolz sein. Du bist endlich im Inneren und im Äußeren ein Monster! Super Shredder: Ich wollte dich fallen sehen. Und jetzt endlich wird deine Gehirnwäsche vergehen, und sie wird sich daran erinnern, dass ich es war, die sie großgezogen hat! Ich war es, der sie zu dem gemacht hat, was sie ist! Ich habe alles für sie geopfert, alles nur aus absoluter Liebe! Trivia *Ein Clip und eine Vorführung durch diverse Synchronsprecher und Mitarbeiter des Serienprojekts wurden am 7. Oktober 2016 auf der New York Comic Con vorgestellt. *Das von Shinigami ausgesprochene japanische Wort "Akuma" heißt übersetzt "Teufel" oder "Dämon". Vorkommende Charaktere Kategorie:Episoden (2012)